ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12: To Hell and Back
Kane rises from debris and smoldered pillars. He looks down at a bleeding Axel. He hefties his Claymore over his head "Die, spawn of Mammon." He lowers it and stabs right through Axel's torso. The Runes light up and Axel screams in agony. His body lights on divine flame. After Axel's body has completely burned away, Kane removes the Claymore and puts his Trenchcoat back on. He sheathes his Claymore and walks out. Meanwhile, Teru and Takeshi are down to 100 Footsoldiers, but have reached past their limit. Teru finally collapses on the ground. "I can't continue... I'm sorry Takeshi." He passes out, and Takeshi leans down and shakes him desperately. "Teru! Teru!" A footsoldier brings it's sword to Takeshi's neck and says "Let the army of Hell rise again-" Before his sentence is finished, Kane chops him in half with his Claymore. Takeshi is surprised and relieved at the sight of him. "Teru's out. And I am past my limit." Kane says back at him. "Make Teru drink some Cantine water. Then pour it on him until he awakes. We mus keep fighting, there are much less now." Takeshi does as commanded and Teru awakens slowly. Takeshi gets him on his feet. "Teru, I know it's unbarable. But we must keep fighting if we're to win this." Teru slowly hefties his Bo-Staff and prepares for the onslaught of footsoldiers. (Opening vid plays) (After opening vid) Joviah cuts parts of Aki's legs, making him stumble to the floor. Cane turns invisible and walks over to him. He raises his black short sword and says "Hail, Echo-sama." He is guarded against by Mang, and then has his torso chopped in half b Ras. Joviahs eyes widen and says "Dammit. The death of Cane will harm Echo-sama's plans for sure. But I am prepar-" He is cut short by being backhanded across the face by Ahatake. Who is lifting an unconcious and tied up Saimaro. Achrones steps in and says while looking around "Damn, you guys tore this place up!" Aki smiles up at him and requests "A lil' help please?" Achrones teases back "Nah, come on Ahatake-san." He starts to walk away and Aki yells at him "What?! You can't just leave me here! Save me you bastard!" Achrones shrugs "Fine, I guess." He ldrags him to the exit by his shirt collar. Aki complains "Thats not what I meant!" Sharkak continues to laugh hysterically, but sees his feet are frozen and looks up at the entrance to see Takeshi, Teru, and Kane. He growls "Pesky lil' twerp!" He shatters the ice with his axe-hands and charges at them while screaming. Kane swiftly unsheathes his Claymore and cuts Sharkak in half. His torso lights up, then his mouth, eyes, and finally he explodes in a burst of white and gold light. Kane sheathes his sword and walks over to Xander, Steel, and Dragoon. "Are you guys okay?" Xander breathes a sigh of relief and gets up. "Now that you guys are here, yes." Takeshi nods "Good, then let's head out to the rendezvous point." Dragoon and Steel get up and follow them out. When they reach the rendezvous point they meet Achrones, Ahatake, Ras, Aki, and Mang. Achrones says in a serious tone "Good. Everyone's here. Let's head to the last entrance... the throne room." They all nod and run toward it. Echo fires another Twilight blast towards Sadow and Mizumi, the size of it able to engulf them both. Before it can land on them, though, a bright light intervenes and the Blast hits it. Though the light is far more powerful and disipates the blast. The light starts to fade and shows a man with silver, slicked back hair and grey eyes. He's wearing a dark purple luxury suit. He looks at Echo sternly and Echo doubles over, unconcious. Lilith lays at his side screaming "Echo-sama!" The man lights a cigar and says "Shut your trap." She looks at him with tears streaming down her cheeks and fear in her eyes. Sadow stares at him in wonder and thinks to himself "This man has the Aura of an Angel... but the intent of that Aura is... Sinister... the most sinister I have ever sensed in my entire life. It can only mean one thing... this is a fallen Angel." She looks at him and utters the name like a curse "Lucifer...-sama..." He turns toward Sadow and walks over to him. Sadow is still in shock. "This thing is Lucifer!?" He looks down a Sadow and says "I see you've met my son, Echo." Sadow struggles to smile sarcastically "He's a chip of the ol' block." Lucifer chuckles slightly and pulls out a cigar and Zippo lighter marked with an upside-down cross. "Smoke?" Sadow waves it by "No thanks." He raises his brows in a way of saing "Suit yourself" and puts them away. "Then lemme get down to business." (Ending vid plays)